


The Perfect Way to End the Night

by StardustSky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grumpy Sans (Maybe?), Humor, M/M, Post-Pacifist Route, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a calm evening for Sans and Papyrus…until Mettaton decided to visit them because he absolutely had something that he wanted to say to his boyfriend, Papyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Way to End the Night

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I wrote anything worth posting somewhere. So there you go.  
> I am sorry everyone…or you’re welcome? I don’t know, you guys tell me.  
> Maybe I'll even make other papyton fics if it's not so bad.

It was a calm evening at Papyrus and Sans’ home.

They had just finished watching Papyrus’ favourite show; _Singing with a Killer Robot: the Musical_. It was, in Sans’ opinion, even worse than the other MTT shows, but seeing that Papyrus was absolutely a fan of these shows and was head over heels about the robot, Sans decided not to ruin it for him.

Papyrus was taking a shower getting ready for bed, while Sans, feeling tired, started to doze off on the couch.

Unfortunately for him, his sleep was abruptly interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Shocked by this, Sans went to open the door, wondering who in the world it could be at this hour. However, as soon as he opened the door and saw who it was, he became rapidly annoyed.

“Hello lovelies!!!!”

It was Mettaton…

The robot had a big smile on his face. Incredibly, even bigger than usual.

“You? What do you want at this hour?” Sans asked, not even trying to hide how irritated he was.

“I’m here to see my sweetheart!! PAPYRUS~ PAPYRUS~” Mettaton started to sing. This caught Sans off guard. It seemed like the robot was _completely_ excited tonight and honestly it was something he didn’t want to handle right now.

“Papyrus is in the bathroom preparing for bed. Maybe you should go away…”

“I’LL WAIT!” Mettaton replied very dramatically. He pushed Sans to the side and invited himself inside the house. It was when Mettaton walked past him that Sans realised the odor of alcohol.

“Hey! Are you drunk?!” Sans asked.

“What me? Don’t be ridiculous!! Never!! I am absolutely completely not sober…” The idol replied. He then let himself land on the couch, like he always does dramatically, but instead missed by a long shot and fell on the floor.

Yep, Mettaton was _completely_ wasted.

“Are you okay, drunk-bot?”

“I am not drunk! I am kinda somehow still sober! I fell on purpose on the floor…yes, you got a lovely floor…not as beautiful as me, but it’s still something…”

Sans started to laugh. This was going to be so priceless! He quickly took his cellphone out of his pocket, not wanting to miss recording a second of anything.

“Sans, what was that loud noise? Did something break?”

Papyrus arrived downstairs. Even after taking a shower, he was still wearing his usual battle body outfit and was still soaked.

“PAPYRUS!!” Mettaton exclaimed happily, finally getting up from the floor.

“Mettaton!” Papyrus was shocked to see his boyfriend. Not that he was complaining about it. Of course not! He was still very happy to see him. The robot rapidly jumped into his arms to give him a big hug.

“I missed you _so_ much my sugar skull.” Mettaton purred, caressing the other’s face.

“Aww. I missed you too Metty.”

Sans simply rolled his eyes; they saw each other this morning! This was ridiculous! What was the drunk-bot doing here anyway? Sans was wondering what was going to happen. And more importantly, when should he start recording everything with his cellphone.

“What are you doing here Mettaton?” Papyrus asked, realising that it was quite late.

“Oh! I just thought of the most amazing thing we could do! And I really wanted to tell you about it!”

“Wowie! It must be really amazing! You sure seem really happy about it!”

“Bro, he is completely drunk.” Sans told him, finally deciding that this seemed to be the best moment to start the recording.

“What? Drunk?” Papyrus looked at Mettaton in confusion. The robot replied with a big dramatic gasp.

“NO! These are Lies! _LIES_!! I assure you—my love—that I am about 0,05% sober right now!”

“Aww don’t worry, Mettaton. I believe you.” Papyrus replied with a smile. “So what did you wanted to tell me?”

Mettaton giggled, he got even closer to the other and whispered something into his (what might be) ear. Papyrus’ eyes widened upon hearing that and his face became completely red. He looked at Mettaton with his mouth open. The robot simply nodded in response, a flirty smile on his face.

“A-Are you sure you want me to do that Mettaton?”

The robot nodded eagerly. “Yes! Definitely! Absolutely!”

“W-wowie! And you think I can do it?”

“Sure! Why couldn’t you, honey?” Mettaton asked before giving a quick smooch on his cheekbone. Rapidly all worries Papyrus had a few seconds ago were gone and were now replaced with only confidence.

“You are right! I am the Great Papyrus! I can do it!”

Mettaton got even more excited after Papyrus said that. “Great! I want you to do it very loudly and give all you got!” he added.

“I Promise you, I will be the loudest I can be and I will give all that I got! Just for you!!”

“OOH PAPYRUS! It makes me so happy to hear that from you!” Mettaton moaned.

“W-wait! What?” Sans asked suddenly. He dropped his cellphone on the floor and didn’t bother picking it up. He didn’t hear the entire conversation, but by the looks of it, it didn’t sound like Mettaton was suggesting something very _innocent_. “Bro, you are serious about that?!”

“Of course Sans! I read all these books. I am absolutely prepared!!”

Sans’ mouth was open, he was wondering if he heard all this correctly or if he was dreaming? Or more likely having a nightmare…But before he could say anything else, his brother’s attention went back to Mettaton.

“So should we start now?”

“YES! Now! Carry me, darling!!”

Papyrus was caught off guard as Mettaton threw himself into his arms. Thankfully, he still managed to catch him on time and carry him bridal style.

“W-wait! _N-now_?!” Sans asked again, still bewildered by everything. Unfortunately, he was ignored.

Papyrus carried Mettaton upstairs and kicked down his bedroom door, just like he saw on these human action movies. Honestly, it wasn’t as easy as it appeared on the movies and it actually hurt a little. He didn’t expect that. But he could handle the pain for now. For now what was important was to make his boyfriend happy!

“Don’t hold back, honey!”

“I won’t!!”

He dropped Mettaton on his bed and—

“WAIT!!”

Before he could do anything else, a very panicked Sans appeared in his bedroom.

“Are you _sure_ you want to do that?”

“Yes!” Papyrus replied without a second thought.

“ _Really_ sure?”

“YES!”

“You are not just saying that because your boyfriend is asking you to do it, right?”

“What? No! I really want to do it. I have practiced for so long for this moment.”

Sans flinched; that was some information he absolutely did **_not_** want to hear from his younger brother. “And you are perfectly okay with doing this _now_?”

“Yes! We have to do it eventually.”

With a heavy sigh, Sans rubbed his temples. He seriously couldn’t believe what was happening.

“OK! Less talking more action, baby!” Mettaton demanded pulling Papyrus’ body on top of him for a kiss.

“OK! OK!” Sans suddenly yelled, interrupting them again. “Just wait until I GET OUT OF THE HOUSE, because there is no way in HELL I want to hear that!”

Mettaton and Papyrus stopped. They were both surprised to see the other skeleton yell and be so angry.

Sans stormed off the room. He ran downstairs as fast as he could and left the house, slamming the door behind him and taking his pet rock with him (because there was no way that poor innocent rock should hear _that_ ). Papyrus could swear he never remembered seeing his brother move so fast before.

There was a moment of silence.

“Wow…what is wrong with him? That was kind of rude.” Mettaton said.

“I don’t know…I guess he really didn’t want to hear this…” Papyrus replied, he was feeling perplexed and somehow sad about all this.

“Don’t worry, honey. _I_ want to hear it more than anything else in the world.” Mettaton comforted him realising that his boyfriend seemed to be upset.

“Thank you.” The skeleton gave him a smile. Papyrus moved next to the robot and pulled the blankets over them. He inhaled deeply. He was ready to do this!

“Ok, here we go.”

Without wasting another second, he picked a book that was on his nightstand and opened it, then he started to read it out loud to Mettaton.

“Aww~ I adore the sound of your voice, sugar skull.” Mettaton said feeling relaxed. This was exactly what he wanted and it was the perfect way to end the night. He slowly closed his eyes and laid his head on Papyrus’ shoulder. “You practiced reading very well. I knew you were ready for this.”

“Aww, thank you Mettaton.” Papyrus said blushing. He still felt worried about Sans’ behaviour, but decided to ignore it for now. After all, maybe Sans simply didn’t want to hear spoilers about the ending of the book. And honestly, he couldn’t blame him. It was understandable.

“Tonight we are finally going to finish reading this book, Mettaton! And this time we won’t stop when the story gets really sad.”


End file.
